At present, microstructures are often required in the semiconductor devices. The method of making the microstructures mainly includes electron beam lithography method, or plasma etching method. However, these methods require large equipment and instruments, and the process are too complex, the fabricate time is too long, and the size of microstructures is difficult to achieve nanoscale dimension.